Überraschungen
by Tanja87
Summary: spielt in der 2. Staffel. SydneyVaughn sind zusammen, Irina hat sich der CIA gestellt, Dixon arbeitet auch bei der CIA, SD-6 wurde gestürmt, Francie wurde nicht vertauscht!
1. Lanzerote

,,Los geh!, Geh!!!"schrie Dixon Syd zu, die immer noch neben ihm stand. ,,Verschwinde! Ich schaffe das hier allein!"wiederholte er. Sydney drehte sich endlich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Die Tür schloss sich hinter hier. Dixon saß vor dem Computerbildschirm und wartete darauf, dass der Download endlich fertig war. Der Raum war dunkel, vollgestellt mit Computern und Labortischen. Syd und Dixon befanden sich in einem Labor auf Lanzerote und wurden von der CIA beauftragt, wichtige Daten aus den Labor zu stehlen, bevor sie dem Kadirektorat in die Hände fielen. ,,Komm schon!......komm!"Der Downloadbalken zeigte 90........93.....96 ...99....dann stoppte er plötzlich. ,,Nein! Nicht auch das noch! Komm schon......das darf doch nicht war sein!"Dixon hörte Wachmänner den Gang entlang kommen. Der Balken zeigte endlich 100 an und der Download wurde beendet. Er nahm die CD an sich und versteckte sich hinter der Tür. Gerade als er sich hinter der Tür postiert hatte, kam ein Wachmann mit einem Maschinengewehr in der Hand herein. Dixon zögerte nicht und schlug den Wachmann nieder, der mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden ging. Er nahm ihm die Waffe ab und ging zur Tür und spähte hinaus, wo sich die andern Wachen befanden. Es war keiner zu sehen. Dixon lief den Flur entlang, versteckte die Jacke unter seinem Laborkittel und ging in Richtung Ausgang. ,,Hoffentlich ist Sydney schon am Treffpunkt."betete er.

Sydney rannte die Treppe hoch zum Büro von Dr. Vaccari. Sie sollte einige Dokumente, die nicht auf dem Server waren aus dessen Büro fotografieren und sich danach mit Dixon an der nächsten Strassenecke treffen....vorausgesetzt alles lief glatt. Ihr waren auf dem Weg zum Büro nur zwei Wachen begegnet, ihr beide respektvoll zugenickt hatten.....so ein Laborkittel erhöht den Respekt einem gegenüber erheblich, dachte Syd. Keine hatte sie misstrauisch angesehen, im Gegenteil, der Wachmann am Eingang zum Bürotrakt hat ihr sogar die Tür offen gehalten. Er hat sie zwar von oben bis unten gemustert, dass hatte aber weniger mit Kontrolle zu tun.

Sydney fand das Büro von Dr. Vaccari am Ende eines weiten Flurs. Die Tür ließ sich jedoch nur durch die Identifizierung durch einen Augenlaser öffnen.

Doch das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Marshall hatte ihr mal wieder eine seiner neuen Entwicklungen vorgestellt.

Flashback 

„ähm, erinnern Sie sich noch an das letzte Mal, als wir einen Augenlaser umgehen mussten?" fragte Marshall wie immer auf seine aufgedrehte Art.

„Ja, wir haben Kontaktlinsen, die den geforderten Augen gleichen hergestellt."erinnerte sich Sydney

„Genau, aber diesmal funktioniert das nicht."Sydney zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während Marshall rasch weite redete. „ Die Augenlaser in dem Labor wurden so modifiziert, dass sie Kontaktlinsen erkennen und bei diesen keine Identifikation durchführen......also schlechte Karten für Leute mit schlechten Augen."lachte Marshall. Doch als Sydney nicht auf seinen Witz einging, fuhr er schnell fort:

„ Das hat mir natürlich erst mal ein bisschen Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, aber jetzt habe ich das hier!"Er hielt etwas hoch, dass so aussah wie eine kleine Taschenlampe. „ Sie kennen das ja, diese kleinen Lampen kann man an seinen Schlüsselbund hängen , um das Schloss im Dunkeln anzuleuchten....ich war einmal mit meinem Cousin zelten, und wir hatten nur...."„rmrm"räusperte sich Syd.

„oh äh, das brauchen sie natürlich nicht zu wissen. Also ich habe diese kleine Taschenlampe so umgebaut, dass man mit ihr einen Augenlaser austricksen kann. Mit diesem kleinen gerät senden wir genau den Augenabdruck an den Laser, der als letztes benutzt wurde um die Tür zu öffnen." erklärte Marshall enthusiastisch.

Back to Sydney 

„Ok, dann mal los."Sydney hielt den kleinen Sender direkt vor den Laser.

nach einigen Sekunden zeigte das Display ,, Identified as Dr. Vaccari" und die Tür öffnete sich. Sydney verschwand im Büro . Sie lief schnell an den Bücherregalen und Aktenordner vorbei zum Schreibtisch. Die Dokumente, die sie brauchte waren wie erwartet in einer Schublade des Schreibtischs. Syd fotografierte jede einzelne Seite ehe sie die Papiere wieder genau so zurücklegte, wie sie sie gefunden hatte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und sah sich um. Doch zu spät. Direkt vor ihr stand ein Wachmann.........


	2. Heimkehr

Bitte schreibt Reviews, damit ich weiß, was euch gefällt oder was nicht!! Könnt auch gerne Vorschläge machen, was ich verbessern könnte.

,,Was machen Sie in Dr. Vaccaris Büro?"wollte der Wachmann wissen.

,,Oh, hat er Ihnen nichts davon gesagt? ......ich bin neu hier und sollte Unterlagen auf seinen Schreibtisch legen, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin."erfand Sydney schnell eine Ausrede. Der Wachmann betrachtete sie skeptisch und warf einen Blick auf ihren gefälschten Ausweis, den sie an ihren Laborkittel geklemmt hatte.

,,Und wie zum Gier sind sie in das Büro gekommen?"fragte er dann schroff.

,,Tja...mhm...das würden Sie wohl gerne wissen, was?"Sydney griff den Wachmann mit einer ihrer Kickboxausführungen an. er war zuerst überrascht, reagierte aber gekonnt, indem er seinen Arm hochzog, um seinen Kopf zu schützen. Doch bevor er sie angreifen konnte, schlug sie ein 2. Mal auf ihn ein, woraufhin er bewusstlos wurde. Sydney stieg über den Wachmann hinweg und sah sich um. Als sie keine anderen Wachen entdecken konnte und auch keinen Alarm hörte, lief sie zur Treppe.......

Sydney nickte dem Portier zum Abschied zu und verließ das Gebäude. Zielstrebig lief sie die Straße entlang und bog an der nächsten Ecke ab, wo Dixon schon auf sie wartete.

„Du hast länger gebraucht, als ich erwartet hatte."

„ Es gab ein paar Überraschungen."meinte Syd, während sie in den weißen Lieferwagen, der vor ihnen parkte einstieg.

Dixon lachte uns stieg ebenfalls ein , als der Fahrer den Motor startete. Der Van fuhr los und bog Richtung Flughafen ab.

**LOS ANGELES – **

Sydney schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. In ihrer Wohnung schien niemand zu sein. Weder Will noch Francie. Seufzend ging sie in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihre Tasche abstellte und sich müde auf das Bett fallen ließ. Der Flug hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert und obwohl Syd nicht gerade selten im Flieger saß, konnte sie während eines Fluges einfach nicht schlafen. Dieser Schlafentzug rächte sich jetzt. Bevor Sydney sich ausziehen konnte, war sie schon auf dem Bett eingeschlafen.

Als Francie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, gab es immer noch keine Spur von Sydney. „Ich hasse diese ständigen Geschäftsreisen." dachte sie , als sie zum Kühlschrank lief und sich einen Joghurt heraus nahm. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit immer wieder festgestellt, dass Sydney sich immer mehr distanziert hatte und sie nur noch selten so offen redeten oder herumalberten wie früher. Seit Dannys Tod hat sie sich in der Arbeit bei der Bank vergraben und vor einer Woche hatte Francie das Gefühl, dass Will und Syd irgendein Geheimnis vor ihr haben. Beide hatten aufgeregt geredet, doch als Francie das Zimmer betreten hatte, waren sie plötzlich verstummt.

Francie ging an Syds Zimmer vorbei und machte abrupt kehrt, als sie ein schwarzes längliches etwas auf dem Bett liegen sah. Bei Sydneys Anblick musste sie lächeln. Sie muss wirklich verdammt müde sein, dachte sie.

Sydney öffnete langsam die Augen. Durch das Fenster schien die Sonne in ihr Zimmer. Syd sah an sich herab und musste bei der Erkenntnis, in ihren Klamotten geschlafen zu haben lächeln. Sie ging ins Bad und duschte, um die restliche Müdigkeit abzuschütteln.

Dann ging sie in die Küche, wo Will und Francie schon saßen.

„Hi!" sagte Syd

,,Hi! Du warst gestern völlig fertig, was?"fragte Francie

,,Wann bist du zurück gekommen?"wollte Will wissen, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte.

Sydney setzte sich zu ihnen und nahm die Tasse warmen Kaffe entgegen, die Francie ihr hinhielt. „Gestern Nachmittag."

,,Wo warst du noch mal?"fragte Francie.

Syd trank einen Schluck Kaffe „ London. Datenaustausch mit einem unserer Partner ."Will hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Syd Francie was ihre Arbeit anging anlügen musste und sah Sydney wissend an.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Vaughn kam herein.

„Hi Honey!"begrüßte er Sydney und küsste sie. Will und Francie warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

,,Auch einen Kaffe?"bot Will an.

,,Nein, danke, ich muss gleich wieder los."er umarmte Syd ,, und dich muss ich leider mitnehmen!"

,,Wow, ich werde entführt."lachte Sydney, verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und folgte Vaughn händchenhaltend zur Tür hinaus.

,,Die Zwei sind ja richtig verknallt!"witzelte Will.

,,Ja, scheint so."Francie widmete sich der Dreckwäsche, die in einem Korb auf dem Boden stand. Sie ging in Syds Zimmer, um ihre dreckige Wäsche zu holen. Als sie die Klamotten aus Syds Tasche nehmen wollte, fiel ihr ein weißes Kleidungsstück ins Auge. Sie brauchte unbedingt noch eine weiße Bluse für eine Hochzeit, zu der sie eingeladen war und wollte sowieso schon Sydney fragen, ob sie von ihr eine leihen könnte. Doch als sie das Kleidungsstück auseinander faltete, war es keine Bluse.

,,Für was zum Geier hat Sydney einen Laborkittel??"


	3. Meetings

3. Meetings

,,Die Mission auf Lanzerote ist gut verlaufen. Agent Dixon und Agent Bristow haben mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, weshalb wir jetzt im Besitz von den wichtigsten Dokumenten der Energieforschung sind. Dr. Vaccari war den meisten seiner Kollegen was neue Möglichkeiten zur Energiegewinnung angeht weit voraus."informiert Kendall Jack, Sydney, Dixon, Vaughn und Marshall, die alle im Konferenzraum versammelt waren. ,,Allerdings bringen neu erforschte Energiequellen fast immer neue Gefahren mit sich."fuhr er fort. ,,Bei Dr. Vaccaris Forschungen handelt es sich um eine Reihe chemischer Reaktionen, die pure Energie erzeugen."Marshall räusperte sich. ,,Also wenn ich sie unterbrechen dürfte.....äh...ich habe mir seine Forschungen mal angesehen."Kendall zog die Augebrauen hoch. ,,Und?",,Nun ja, „ Marshall sah jedem Anwesenden für einen Augeblick in die Augen. ,,Diese Reaktionen sind so kompliziert, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass jemand es schaffen könnte, sie alle auszulösen."stotterte Marshall.

,,Tja, dann werden Sie sich wohl bald etwas ansehen wollen."meinte Kendall. ,,Auf Haiti gibt es einer weitere Forschungsstation von Dr. Vaccari. Dort hat er einen Apparat gebaut, der genau das möglich macht. Wir werden ein Team hinschicken , das uns diesen Apparat beschaffen soll, bevor er dem K-Direktorat in die Hände fällt. Vaughn, Sydney und Jack. Einweisung bei Marshall in einer Stunde. Sie fliegen noch heute Abend!"Kendall verließ den Konferenzraum ohne die anderen anzusehen. Sydney sah Vaughn und Jack verwundert an. Sie drei auf einer Mission? Das war höchst ungewöhnlich.

Laut scheppernd fuhren die Tore hoch, als Sydney durch den Gang zu den Gefangenzellen ging. Seit sich ihre Mutter der CIA gestellt hatte, war ihre Beziehung zu ihr immer besser geworden. Zuerst wollte Syd gar nicht mit ihr reden und anfangs hatte sie keine privaten Gespräche zugelassen. Aber ohne es zu wollen hat ihr Vertrauen Irina Derevko gegenüber immer mehr zugenommen. Sie fing an, der Frau, die sie die ganze Zeit belogen hatte, mehr von sich preiszugeben, als ihr lieb war.

„ Hi!"sagte Sydney, als sie bei der Zelle ihrer Mutter angekommen war.

Irina Derevko ging zu der Glasscheibe, die sie beide voneinander trennte. ,,Hi! Wie ist deine Mission verlaufen?"fragte sie, während sie Sydney direkt in die Augen sah.

,,Gut. Ich muss heute Abend gleich wieder los. Kendall hat herausgefunden, wo sich eine weitere Forschungsstation befindet."antwortete Syd ohne dem Blick ihrer Mutter auszuweichen.

,,Was will er denn?" Sydney wunderte sich kurz, warum Irina sich dafür interessiert, verwarf diese Gedanken aber wieder. ,,Dr. Vaccari hat eine neue Energiequelle geschaffen, für die sich auch das K-Direktorat interessiert."

Bei diesen Worten runzelte Irina die Stirn. ,,Sei vorsichtig Sydney. Das K-Direktorat hat noch nie Mittel und Wege gescheut um das zu beschaffen, was sie wollen."Für Syd schien es seltsam , solch eine Warnung ausgerechnet von ihrer Mutter zu hören.

,,Ich muss jetzt zu Marshall....."

,,Ok....."Sydney drehte sich um und lief zurück. ,,....ähm..Sydney..."sie wandte sich um. ,,Es war schön dich zu sehen."Irina lächelte das erste Mal seit sie in dieser Zelle saß und syd kam nicht umhin, ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

Jack betrat Marshalls Büro , wo Sydney und Vaughn bereits standen. Man sollte das Büro seiner Meinung nach eher eine Werkstatt nennen. Überall lagen irgendwelche Geräte herum und Marshall hatte mehr Computer zur Verfügung, als Jack in sein Büro stellen könnte. Er hatte Marshall schon immer als Kollegen akzeptiert, aber dessen Technikbesessenheit war für ihn immer ein Rätsel gewesen.

Sydney sah auf, als er das ,,Büro"betrat , aber sagte nichts. Er wusste auch so, dass sie wieder mit ihrer Mutter geredet hatte, obwohl er dagegen war.

Marshall begann sofort mit seinem Vortrag:  
,,Tja., also.....in der Forschungsanlage gibt es mehrere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die alle miteinander verbunden sind. Wird eine Falle überwunden, trifft man sogleich auf die nächste und so weiter. Es gibt Lasergitter, verschiedene Schlösser und ..äh...Temperaturmesser."

,,Temperaturmesser?" fragte Vaughn.

,,Ja, sobald ein Mensch einen Raum betritt verändert sich die Raumtemperatur. Zwar nur minimal, aber die Messgeräte sind so präzise eingestellt, dass jede Veränderung ab 0,01 C den Alarm auslöst......als ich etwa 10 Jahre alt war, wollte ich nichts mehr als eine Wetterstation. Nicht diese kleinen billigen Dinger, sondern die mit Durchschnittstemperaturberechnung, Luftfeuchtigkeitanzeige und....."

,,Und wie verhindern wie einen Temperaturanstieg?"unterbrach Jack Marshall, bevor dieser noch mehr Wunschlisten aufzählte.

,,Äh, ja,.....natürlich....dass ist eine gute Frage!"versuchte Marshall den Faden wieder zu finden. ,,Ich habe Anzüge entwickelt, die die Körperwärme nicht nach außen lassen. Sie werden darin ganz schön schwitzen, also wenn sie anschließend noch auf eine Party wollen, sollten sie ein gutes Deo benutzen!"lachte Marshall.

Vaughn grinste Sydney an, was Jack nicht entging. Er würde mit Sydney reden müssen, dachte er. Jack verließ das Büro, gefolgt von Sydney und Vaughn, die nach Hause fuhren, um ihre Sachen zu packen.......


	4. Aufbruch

,,Kaum zu glauben, dass ich schon wieder weg muss!"sagte Sydney, während sie ein paar Jeans in ihre Tasche packte. Francie lehnte am Türrahmen und sah ihrer Freundin beim packen zu. ,,Ja,......wirklich kaum zu glauben." seufzte sie. Eigentlich wollte sie mit Syd über genau das reden, aber das wollte sie in Ruhe klären. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut and Sydneys Ausbruch, als Will sie das letzte Mal wegen ihrer Arbeit kritisiert hatte.

,,Na ja, andere zahlen sehr viel Geld, um so viel herum zu kommen!"versuchte Sydney Francie ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Aber das Lächeln, dass sich auf deren Gesicht zeigte, schien nicht gerade ehrlich zu sein. Sydney nahm ein paar T-Shirts aus dem Schrank, während sie darüber nachdachte, weshalb Francie heute so angespannt war. Klar, sie war zur Zeit nicht gerade oft zu Hause, doch sie spürte, dass das nicht alles war.

,,Ok, Francie, was ist los?"fragte sie.

Francie sah auf den Boden und atmete aus. ,,Ich war heute in deinem Zimmer und wollte deine Dreckwäsche holen"nun sah sie Sydney direkt an ,,und dabei habe ich einen Laborkittel in deiner Tasche gefunden."

Nun war Sydney an der Reihe, Francies Blick auszuweichen. Sie räusperte sich. ,,Das kann ich dir erklären.......unsere Partner in London haben eine Kostümparty veranstaltet. Dixon und ich wussten vorher nichts davon und konnten uns nichts besseres als Laborkittel besorgen!" lachte Syd, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freundin ihr diese Lüge abkaufen würde.

,,Wow,....einen Laborkittel?? Das Kostüm ist wirklich mies!"grinste Francie. ,,Ok, ich muss dann mal los.....im Restaurant ist die Hölle los."verabschiedete sie sich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

,,Puh!"seufzte Syd. Dass Francie den Laborkittel gefunden hatte, hatte sie wirklich überrascht. Aber irgendetwas in Francies Stimme sagte ihr, dass noch längst nicht alles war. Das würde sie wohl nach ihrer Rückkehr mit ihr klären müssen.

Als sie alles nötige verstaut hatte, schloss sie die Tasche, verließ die Wohnung und fuhr zu Vaughns Haus.

* * *

Er schien bereits auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn er öffnete ihr die Tür, bevor sie klingeln konnte.

,,Hi, Schatz!"sagte er fröhlich und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.

,,Hi!"antwortete sie, als sie seine Wohnung betrat, die wie immer Tipp top aufgeräumt war. Syd war jedes Mal aufs Neue beeindruckt.

,,Hast du schon auf mich gewartet?"fragte sie , während Vaughn ins Wohnzimmer ging, das links von der Haustür lag. Neben dem Sofa stand eine gepackte Tasche, die er jetzt aufhob.

,,Mhm....nicht lange." lachte er. Jedes Mal wenn Sydney dieses lächeln sah, wusste sie wieder, weshalb sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Vaughn drehte sich zu ihr um, schlang einen Arm um sie und verließ mit ihr das Haus.

* * *

Jack wartete bereits am Flughafen auf sie. Sobald Sydney und Vaughn aus dem Auto stiegen, schoss Jack schon mit seinen Informationen los.

,,Das Flugzeug startet in einer Viertelstunde. Wir werden in 3 Stunden auf Haiti ankommen. morgen Abend werden wir in das Forschungslabor eindringen und diese Apparat entwenden."sagte er ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.

Sydney runzelte die Stirn. ,,Wieso erst morgen Abend?"

,,Morgen findet ein Wohltätigkeitsball statt, zu dem dreiviertel der Arbeiter eingeladen sind."erklärte Jack ,,Heute ist das Labor total überlaufen. Morgen Abend könnten wir dort eine Party schmeißen, ohne dass es jemand bemerken würde."

Vaughn schob ihre Taschen zur Gepäckaufnahme, während Syd und Jack an einer Säule am Rand der Flughafenhalle stehen blieben.

,,Weißt du, was mich die ganze Zeit wundert?"fragte Syd.

,,Wieso schickt Kendall uns zusammen auf eine Mission."beantwortete Jack ihre Frage ruhig.

Sydney nickte zustimmend. ,,Genau. Ich frage mich, ob man uns aus irgendeinem Grund aus dem Weg haben wollte."

,,Das werden wir wohl erst wissen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."sagte er ebenso nüchtern wie kritisch.

Vaughn kam zu den beiden zurück. Jack warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu , als würde er sich fragen, ob Vaughn Genaueres wusste. Dies entging Sydney nicht, weshalb sie ihren Vater ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. Doch Jacks Blick wechselte nur von Argwohn zu Besorgnis.

,,Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?"fragte Vaughn, der offensichtlich verwirrt von der stummen Unterhaltung, die hier von sich ging.

Syd und Jack sahen sich kurz an. ,,Nein!"sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Als Vaughn sich auf seinen Platz im Flugzeug setzte, waren seine Gedanken immer noch bei dem ,,Gespräch"zwischen Syd und Jack. Er wusste, dass Jack ihm nicht traute, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er ihn jetzt schon wieder bezichtigte. Dabei wusste Jack noch gar nichts davon, dass Sydney und er fest zusammen waren. Vaughn war mehr als erstaunt gewesen, dass ausgerechnet sie 3 zusammen auf eine Mission geschickt wurden.

Er würde sich wohl oder übel mit Jack arrangieren müssen........,,Das kann ja heiter werden"murmelte er.


End file.
